catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Jemima/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Jemima. For alternate productions, see Sillabub/Gallery Designs Jemima Design 1.jpg UK Productions Original London Production * Sarah Brightman in the Original Cast, 1981 Jemima l8204 34.jpg Jellicle Songs l8302 01.jpg Tugger Girls l8105 b21.jpg Skimble l8105 b52.jpg London 1981 Jemima Gillian Lynne.jpg Jemima Sarah Brightman 1.jpg London 1981 Victoria Tugger Jemima.jpg London 1981 Promo 1.jpg Tugger Jemima Vicky 1984 1.jpg Subsequent London Casts * Julie Horner * Jane Wellman * Taffy Taylor * Tessa Pritchard * Nikki Belsher * Ruthie Henshall * Siobhan Coebly * Lisa Waddingham * Katherine Whittard * Kimberley Partridge * Helen Anker * Katie Knight-Adams * Sandra Kater * Veerle Casteleyn * Alexandra Jay * Lindsey Wise * Caroline Bagnall Jellicle Ball 6 l8904 08.jpg|Ruthie Henshall Gumbie l8904 04.jpg|Ruthie Henshall Deut Kittens L9002.png|Siobhan Coebly Deut Kittens l9011 18.jpg|Siobhan Coebly Tugger l9111 02.jpg|Lisa Waddingham Tugger l9305 01.jpg|Katherine Whittard Jemima l9406 10.jpg|Kimberley Partridge Finale l9505 27.jpg|Kimberley Partridge Jemima l9511 15.jpg|Helen Anker Tugger l9511 02.jpg|Helen Anker Jemima L9608 13.jpg|Katie Knight-Adams Tugger L9608 05.jpg|Katie Knight-Adams Jemima Louise Fribo L96.jpg|Louise Fribo Finale l9611 23.jpg|Louise Fribo Jemima l9705 05.jpg|Sandra Kater Tugger L9712 07 Tee Jaye.png|Sandra Kater Jemima Sandra Kater L9712.png|Sandra Kater Jemima L9807 2.jpg|Veerle Casteleyn Jemima Veerle Casteleyn London 02.jpg|Veerle Casteleyn Jemima Veerle Casteleyn London 1998 03.jpg|Veerle Casteleyn Jemima Veerle Casteleyn London 1999 01.jpg|Veerle Casteleyn Jemima Alex Jay Alessandro pinna.jpg|Alexandra Jay Deut Kittens l9911 29.jpg|Alexandra Jay Tugger Kittens l0006 16 Tom Lucas.jpg|Alexandra Jay Jemima l0102 13.jpg|Lindsey Wise Finale l0102 17.jpg|Lindsey Wise Kittens 1987 April Duchess of Windsor Jewellery.jpg|Nikki Belsher Jemima Ruthie Henshall.jpg|Ruthie Henshall Jemima ruthie henshall snarl.png|Ruthie Henshall Jemima George Ruthie Henshall Steven Wayne.jpg|Ruthie Henshall Bomba Rumple Jemima Tant 1996.jpg|Helen Anker Jemima Helen Anker 1996.jpg|Helen Anker Jemima 2001 lindsey wise.jpg|Lindsey Wise Film Cover 1.jpg|Veerle Casteleyn Jemima advert UK Tour.png|Veerle Casteleyn Jemimavideo.jpg|Veerle Casteleyn Advertising Jemima.png|Veerle Casteleyn 1998 Film * Veerle Casteleyn Jemima Veerle Casteleyn Film 02.jpg Munkustrap Michael Gruber Film 06.jpg Jemima Veerle Casteleyn Film 04.jpg Jemima Veerle Casteleyn Film 03.jpg Invitation Group Film 01.jpg Jemima Veerle Casteleyn Film 01.jpg Jemima Veerle Casteleyn Backstage film 1.jpg UK Tours * Lisa Waddingham UK Tour 1989 Deut Kittens UK8906.jpg|Lisa Waddingham Deut Kittens Nick Butler UK8906 10.jpg|Lisa Waddingham UK Tour 1993-95 * Poppy Tierney * Lydia Barrett * Alicia Davies Deut Kittens Uk9402.jpg Finale uk9402 40.jpg UK/European Tour 2003-2009 * Sally Bayes * Claire Parrish * Adele Young * Louisa Barratt * Charlotte Scott Jemima UK03.jpg Tugger Stuart Ramsay UK 2004 01.jpg Vic Jemima Jelly uk04 02.jpg Jemima uk04 16.jpg Jemima uk06.jpg Cori Skimble Jemima uk07 03.jpg Baby Jenny Jemima uk07 30.jpg UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Dawn Williams * Natasha Mould Tugger uk13 Oliver Savile 2.jpg|Dawn Williams Tugger uk13 Oliver Savile 1.jpg|Dawn Williams Tugger Filippo Strocchi UK 2014 01.jpg|Natasha Mould Naming UK14.jpg|Natasha Mould Deut Kittens uk14 Nicholas Pound.jpg|Natasha Mould Palladium Press 2.jpg Palladium Press 1.jpg Palladium Press 12.jpg Jemima Palladium Press 8.jpg Jemima Palladium Press 5.jpg Palladium Press 3.jpg Jemima Palladium 14 promo 1.jpg Jemima Palladium 14 promo 2.jpg Jemima Palladium 14 promo 3.jpg Jemima Dawn Williams Beach.jpg Jemima Bill Bailey Ostend Promo UK 2013 01.jpg Monaco 26935060.jpg London / Blackpool Revival * Natasha Mould Jemima Natasha Mould Palladium 2014 01.jpg|Natasha Mould * Tarryn Gee Jemima Tarryn Gee Blackpool 2015 01.jpg Jemima Tarryn Gee Palladium 2015 01.jpg Tugger Jemima Marcquelle Tarryn Gee 2015 01.jpg Jemima Tarryn Gee Backstage.jpg UK/International Tour * Phoebe Lewis * Grace Swaby * Holly Willock Carby Jemima 2017 cats 16.jpg|Grace Swaby Jemima from wings UK17.jpg |Grace Swaby Jemima Grace Swaby 2017.jpg|Grace Swaby Jemima Bows Zagreb 2 2017.jpg|Grace Swaby Antwerp Premiere 16.jpg|Grace Swaby Jemima uk19 Grace Swaby.jpg|Grace Swaby Jem Holly Willock Wuxi Jul 2019.jpg|Holly Willock Japanese Productions Japan uses both Jemima and Sillabub as characters. Jemima Japan illus 2.png Tokyo 1983 J83 50 Jemima.jpg Jemima Jenny Tokyo 83.jpg Finale 2 Tokyo 83.jpg Tokyo 1996 J96 jemima1.jpg Jemima 96 Tokyo 3.jpg Old Deut Ensemble 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Jemima 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Nagoya 2000 Old Deut Ensemble 2000 Nagoya 1.jpg Munkus 00 Kittens Nagoya 2000.jpg Osaka 2002 Jemima 2002 Osaka 6.jpg Jemima 2002 Osaka 4.jpg Jemima 2002 Osaka 5.jpg Jemima 2002 Osaka 3.jpg Jemima 2002 Osaka 2.jpg Jemima 2002 Osaka 1.jpg Tokyo 2006 Jemima Sillabub Tokyo J0603.png Tugger 06 Tokyo J0603 2.png Tugger 06 kittens Tokyo J0603.png Old Deut Ensemble Tokyo J0603.png Munkus 06 Kittens Tokyo J0603.png Yokohama 2009 Yokohama Jemima.jpg Old Deut Ensemble 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Old Deut 09 Yokohama 2.jpg Ensemble 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Fukuoka 2014 Japan Press Event Jemima 2013 .jpg|Ikue Matsuyama Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Press Event Japan Cast Oct 14.jpg|Ikue Matsuyama Sapporo Cast Press Event Feb 2015.jpg|Ikue Matsuyama Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (18).jpg Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (9).jpg Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (1).jpg Osaka 2016 Japan Cast Press Event Nov 2017 2.png|Ikue Matsuyama Tokyo 2018 2019 Japan Jemima.jpg Shiki Tokyo 2018 2.png Australian Productions Australia NZ 2015 * Stephanie Silcock Jemima Asparagus Aus 2016 01.jpg Munkustrap Kittens Aus 2015 01.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 06.jpg Kittens Aus 2015 01.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 03.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 09.jpg Mungo Jemima and George ig Aus15.jpg Rumple Electra Jemima Press Aus 2016 01.jpg Rumple Electra Jemima Press Aus 2016 02.jpg Asia Tour 2017 * Carly Miles Jemima Carly Miles 1.jpg Jemima Carly Miles 2.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 * Martina Dorak * Elisabeth Meller Deut Kittens Vienna 83 35.jpg Munkus Vienna 83 26.jpg Zurich / Euro Tour * Tina Decker * Kristi Sperling * Jacqui Graziano * Holly Cruz * Sara Ann Smolen Jemima Tina Decker Zurich.png|Tina Decker Jemima 1 lid Zurich 91.png Euro Jellylorum Jemima.jpg 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 Kitten Pile 1 World Tour 2001 01.jpg|Swing Jemima - third down, Sillabub - fifth down Copenhagen 2002 * Lise Tille Johansen Jemima Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jemima Deme Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jemima Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jemima Copenhagen 07.png Griz Jemima Alonzo cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Deut Kittens Copenhagen 08.png Cast with Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg South Korea Tent Tour 2003 * Jeehyun Noh Korea Tour 2003 Jemima.jpg Madrid 2003 Tugger 021 Madrid 2003.jpg|Sandra Rausell Moscow 2005 * Valentina Rubtsova Jemima 4 Moscow 05.jpg Jemima 3 Moscow 05.jpg Vic Jemima Moscow 05.jpg Mungo Jemima Bomba Moscow 05.jpg Moments of Happiness Moscow 05 1.jpg Jemima Vic Rumple 01 Moscow 05.jpg Jemima Moscow 05 2.jpg Kittens Jemima Moscow 5.jpg South Korea 2008 Jemima Korea 2008.png|Named Swing China 2012 Jemima Chen Yumeng China 2012 01.jpg|Named Swing Paris 2015 * Oonagh Jacobs Jemima Oonagh Jacobs Paris 15 2.jpg Deut Pierre Yves Duchesne Paris 15 2.jpg Naming of Cats Paris 15 4.jpg Street Cat Golan Yosef Paris 15 01.jpg Vienna 2019 *Astrid Gollob Jemima Astrid Gollob Vienna 2019 01.jpg Jemima Astrid Gollob Opening Night Vienna 2019 02.jpg Category:Character Galleries